Mountain Storm
by Riverbreeze-Ravenwing
Summary: What would happen if Brambleclaw had died instead of Feathertail? How would that change the journeyers? SquirrelxStorm, FeatherxCrow
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is what I thought might happen if Brambleclaw had killed Sharptooth instead of Feathertail. Please read, review and enjoy!**_

Squirrelpaw shrank against the cave wall, eyes wide with terror. Blood stained the cave floor scarlet, spattering the fur the Tribe cats lying ominously still.

Sharptooth's roar filled Squirrelpaw's ears, and she could see nothing but his huge tawny body, slavering jaws and black glittering eyes.

Beside her, Brambleclaw crouched, his tabby fur fluffed out so he looked twice his size. His amber eyes were blank with horror.

Squirrelpaw could see Tawnypelt opposite her, and Stormfur and Feathertail were with her. But where was Crowpaw?

Then she saw him.

Feathertail's blue eyes filled with dismay. Squirrelpaw gasped with shock.

Crowpaw was squeezed into a shallow crack. Sharptooth's great paw was reaching for him, ready to slice the WindClan apprentice with claws sharper than an eagle's talons.

_He's the only WindClan cat here. The quest will fail... _Fury crashed down over Squirrelpaw, fury at her own helplessness. One of her closest friends was about to be killed, and there was nothing that she could do, nothing.

The next heartbeats seemed to last a lifetime. Squirrelpaw heard a faint voice and realized Brambleclaw was talking to himself.

"We must not fail-the journey must go on" he whispered before turning to Squirrelpaw. "Goodbye."

"Brambleclaw?" Squirrelpaw meowed in alarm. "What are you doing?"

But Brambleclaw leaped, just as Sharptooth pulled Crowpaw from the crack and bent his huge jaws towards the WindClan apprentice's neck

The ThunderClan warrior had not jumped down, but up, digging his claws into a spur of rock that clung to the cave roof. There was a horrible grating, creaking sound before the rock broke with a huge crack and fell downward at Sharptooth. The lion-cat gave a huge scream that echoed around the cave as the rock plunged into him.

Brambleclaw had fallen beside Sharptooth, and lay still as the huge mountain cat gave one shudder and died.

Squirrelpaw stumble across the cave to his side. "Brambleclaw?"

Brambleclaw did not answer. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth, and eyes were blank.

He was dead.

Grief crashed over Squirrelpaw, threatening to draw her under. _How could this happen? Why does StarClan allow this?_

Then another thought made her blood run cold. _Can StarClan even see us here?_

Soft paw steps sounded behind her.

"Is he-" Tawnypelt broke off, staring at her brother. "StarClan no…"

"It's my fault" Squirrelpaw murmured, bowing her head. "I should have been able to stop him."

"It's not your fault" Tawnypelt meowed softly. "It was his choice."

Squirrelpaw shook her head and turned away. She could hear the soft meows of the other journeyers and the Tribe, but they belonged to another place, another world, somewhere that had nothing to do with her. Somewhere long ago, where there was no grief and pain. Somewhere Squirrelpaw felt she would never be again.

Stormfur stared in shock at Brambleclaw' body. A full moon shone through the waterfall, so bright it turned Brambleclaw's dark fur to silver. Back home, the Clans would be gathering at Fourtrees.

_I wish we where there instead of here. Why did we come all this way if one of the prophecy cats would die? How will we fulfill the prophecy now?_

Feathertail was meowing in distress with Crowpaw trying vainly to comfort her. Tawnypelt stared at her brother with misery in her eyes, while Squirrelpaw's head was bowed with grief.

And it was all his fault. All this pain, all this sorrow. If he hadn't insisted on coming back here, Brambleclaw would still be alive, and all six of them would be on their way home.

It didn't help seeing Feathertail and Crowpaw so close, their pelts touching and tails entwined. _Why don't they realize what trouble this will cause?_

Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw gently lifted Brambleclaw's body and brought it to the center of the cave, settling down to keep vigil. Squirrelpaw crouched with her nose buried in the dark tabby fur, green eyes clouded with grief.

Resentment rose in Stormfur like a black cloud. The strength of his feeling surprised him. Why should he object to Squirrelpaw grieving for her Clanmate?

He padded over to sit vigil with them, settling down next to Squirrelpaw, his gray pelt brushing hers. There were so many questions he had right now, and none of them had answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Stormfur gave a last nudge to Brambleclaw's grave. They had buried the ThunderClan warrior beside the waterfall, where the mist churned the soil into mud.

Squirrelpaw still crouched beside the mound of earth, head bowed. Stormfur padded up to her.

"Squirrelpaw? It's time to go."

The small ginger cat turned toward him.

"Fine" she meowed flatly. "I'm coming."

Stormfur guided her back to the others, supporting her when she stumbled. The once-lively apprentice dragged her paws as if they were made of stone, her eyes staring sightlessly at the ground.

_Will her pain ever be healed?_

Feathertail watched Squirrelpaw with concern. The apprentice had drawn into a world of her own, oblivious to anything but pain.

_Her love was that strong. But she never realized it until now._

Feathertail glanced at Crowpaw, shuddering at how cloud she had come to losing her love.

_I would _die _for you_.

No matter what, her love for the WindClan apprentice would never go away

Never.

They traveled all that day, stopping only to gulp down a hawk that Tawnypelt caught. The sun was setting blood-red behind them when the ShadowClan cat finally called a halt.

The night air was chill and damp. Feathertail curled up close to Crowpaw, his warm fur pressed into hers.

"We'll be fine" he meowed quietly, rasping his tongue across Feathertail's ear. "We'll get through this-together."

Feathertail purred, and the two shared tongues until sleep overtook them at last.

_A long stretch of water opened before her, filled with a thousand stars. Wind whispered in the trees like voices murmuring words too quiet to hear. A yowl shattered the peaceful scene. There where screeches and screams, like cats in terrible pain._

_Feathertail gasped in horror. A monster burst out of the trees, tearing them like a warrior would tear prey. It hurtled towards her, mud splattering from its great black paws. But she was frozen, unable to move. A wail sounded above the monsters roaring, a cry of despair. Feathetail choked with horror._

"_Graystripe!" _

_He must be in the monster!_

_But there was no answer. Feathertail dashed after the monster, racing furiously. But is way no use-the monster sped up and vanished. _

She woke, shivering. Stormfur was on watch. Feathertail crept over and whispered in his ear.

"We've _got_to get home." She explained her dream.

Stormfur's eye filled with dismay, but he shrugged.

"It was just a dream."

"It was more than that, I'm sure" Feathertail insisted.

"Well, if it was, there's nothing we can do."He licked her ear. "It'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers. It means a lot to me. :)**

**So, here's the next chapter.**

Stormfur was woken by Feathertail gently prodding him.

"It's time to go on."

Stormfur struggled to his paws and turned to Squirrelpaw. The ginger cat was hauling herself to her paws. A light of determination flickered in her eyes and was gone. Stormfur felt a stab of pain at the thought of the lively apprentice she once was, and his heart ached at for all that had been lost.

They struggled on all that day. Stormfur's paws were bleeding, leaving streaks of red as he dragged himself forward. Squirrelpaw was stumbling, and he pressed his side against her, steadying the apprentice.

"Tawnypelt?" he called to the tortoiseshell. "We have to stop soon."

The ShadowClan cat halted. "If you want to sleep on the edge of a cliff, you can" she meowed icily.

Stormfur looked down and gasped.

The trail opened before them into a wide gorge. A river thundered along below, looking as thin as a mouse tail. Its distant roaring filled Stormfur's ears. "H-how can we get across that?"

"There might be a way" Crowpaw pointed with his tail. "Look over there."

Following the WindClan cat's gaze, Stormfur saw the walls of the gorge curved inward about six fox-lengths away. The gap there looked narrow enough for a strong cat to jump.

_But what if we miss?_ He shuddered, imagining falling down into the river to drown, if he wasn't dashed to pieces by rocks… Dimly he heard the others talking.

"Stormfur? Do you think we should risk it?" Tawnypelt was asking.

"If there's no other way. We have to get home as fast as we can" Stormfur meowed. He hoped he sounded like he meant it.

"I'll go first" Crowpaw meowed, padding up the gorge.

"Be careful" Feathertail meowed anxiously. Stormfur let out a hiss of annoyance. Then his gaze traveled to Squirrelpaw.

_Do I have any right to be mad at them?_

He shook himself. He was just looking after the apprentice when she needed it, he told himself. He knew better then to start a serious relationship with a cat from another Clan.

_Or do I?_

Crowpaw had made an enormous leap, landing two tail-lengths from the edge on the other side.

"Come on" he called, waving his tail. "It's nothing."

Feathertail took a deep breath and jumped. For a horrible instant Stormfur thought she wasn't going to make it. Her front paws caught the edge, but her back legs churned empty air.

Crowpaw reached down and hauled her up, and she pressed against him, trembling.

Tawnypelt crossed without any difficulty. It was Squirrelpaw's turn next.

"You can do it" Stormfur breathed into her ear.

"I know" she meowed, staring at the gap.

Then everything happened at once. An eagle dove straight for Squirrelpaw as she leapt, crashing into her and knocking her off balance. The apprentice plunged into the gorge. Without hesitation Stormfur launched himself after her.

Squirrelpaw was falling, falling. Rocks scraped against her pelt, tearing off the fur. Blood dripped in her eyes, blinding her. Twisting, the apprentice saw she was rushing nearer and nearer to the foaming waves.

She hit the water with a jolt. The icy shock took her breath away.

The waves pounded at Squirrelpaw, drawing her under. Water filled her mouth and nose; her lungs where bursting. Struggling wildly, her head broke the surface, and she drew in a quick breath of air before she was pulled under again. Blackness crept over her, dulling her senses.

_Maybe I should just give in. At least I would be with Brambleclaw again._

Squirrelpaw's struggles were weakening. She couldn't hold on much longer.

A faint mist grew behind her failing eyes. As it grew closer, Squirrelpaw saw it was a cat, a large powerful tabby with stars gleaming in his fur.

_Brambleclaw?_

"Squirrelpaw, your place is not with me" Brambleclaw meowed. "You must live for the ones who need you." His eyes glowed with love and regret. "They- and one in particular-need you more than I do. Live. Live for me."

Squirrelpaw's head came up again, and she gulped in air.

"Brambleclaw-"

But the StarClan cat had vanished. All of Squirrelpaw's grief came rushing back, stronger than ever. But she felt _alive_ again, more so then she had felt since Brambleclaw's death.

His final words echoed in her ears.

"_Live for me."_

And with that she began to swim, a final desperate race for the shore.


	4. Chapter 4

Stormfur hit the water with a shock like a thousand claws. The icy cold water washed around him.

Struggling desperately, Stormfur blinked his water-filled eyes. He had lost sight of Squirrelpaw the moment he hit the water, and now he was alone in the swirling waves.

He twisted his head, searching the furious river for any sign of a ginger pelt. But there was nothing but rock and water.

Stormfur churned with his paws, just managing to keep his head above water. _It's a good thing I'm RiverClan_._ Swimming is in my blood. But what about Squirrelpaw?_

Straining his eyes, Stormfur thought he saw something farther downriver; a glimpse of a dark orange fur. Forcing his numbed legs to move, he pushed forward.

"Squirrelpaw-"

His words were cut short as a wave slapped him in the face, driving him under. Floundering wildly, Stormfur shoved his head above water. Then he stared in horror.

A huge wave was roaring downriver. Sticks and rocks surged on its crest. The river was in full flood.

There was no place to go, no place to run. Stormfur closed his eyes and prepared to die.

_Goodbye everybody. Goodbye Squirrelpaw…_

The wave struck with a force that knocked all the air out of his body. The river tossed him like a kit. Images passed before Stormfur's eyes; Graystripe, Fourtrees, the RiverClan camp, Feathertail, Squirrelpaw…

A large rock smashed into his head and he knew no more.

Squirrelpaw worked her paws furiously. She knew she had to get out of the current before all her strength was gone.

Luckily the river was calmer here. It widened into a small pool, the current slowing. Sqirrelpaw was able to get out of the main current and haul herself to the bank. She was soaked to the skin, and more exhausted then she had been in her whole life.

Step by step, she dragged herself farther from the river, flopping down under a rocky overhang.

_How can I ever get back to the others?_

Then she saw the wave.

"Thanks StarClan I got out when I did" the apprentice muttered. "If I'd been in there another-"

She broke off, staring at the water in horror. She had spotted dark gray fur.

"_Stormfur!" _

Squirrelpaw could barely stop her paws from dashing down the shore and leaping in the water to save her friend. _That would be suicide_.

But another thought flashed through her mind, stronger than anything she had ever felt.

_I don't care._

She couldn't just stand here and watch him die.

Squirrelpaw stumbled down the shore as fast as her throbbing paws would allow, her green eyes franticly searching for the gray warrior.

The wave had passed, leaving destruction in its wake. Boulders and twisted trees were scattered about the pool. There were a thousand places where Stormfur could be.

_Or his body._

Squirrelpaw pushed the thought firmly out of her mind. Stormfur _couldn't _be dead.

Stumbling through the shallows, Squirrelpaw's paws hit fur. It was Stormfur.

He was lying on his side, his nose barley above water. Blood flowed from a gash on his head, turning the surrounding waters a faint red.

Setting her jaws firmly in the warrior's scruff, Squirrelpaw began to drag him away. Scrambling on the muddy bottom, she finally hauled the RiverClan cat onto the shore.

His chest rose faintly, but he did not stir. Sqirrelpaw crouched beside him, gently licking the wound on his head. She yearned for her sister and her knowledge of herbs.

_What can I do for him?_

_Lie next to him and keep him warm._

Squirrelpaw started. Where had that come from? It was as if somehow Leafpaw had heard her, despite the distance that lay between them.

_As long as it can help Stormfur.._

The apprentice pressed her side to Stormfur's, green eyes trained on his face.

The gray cat stirred, coughing up a mouthful of water. "Squirrelpaw?" he rasped.

Squirrelpaw sighed with relief. "Yes, I'm here."

Stormfur closed his eyes briefly. "I thought I was going to die."

"Not while I'm here" Squirrelpaw replied. She felt she could stay there forever, gazing into his burning yellow eyes.

Stormfur struggled to his paws, his gaze never leaving Squirrelpaw's.

"Squirrelpaw-"he broke off, coughing. Lifting his head, he gazed straight at her.

"Squirrelpaw, I love you."

The words wouldn't come fast enough.

"I love you too."

**Aww. I've been looking forward to this. **

**The next chapter goes back to Feathertail. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Stormfur!" _

Feathertail's heartbroken yowl echoed from the stones around them. Without a word she turned and ran along the gorge, searching franticly for a way down. Crowpaw and Tawnypelt were hard on her paws.

Squirrelpaw and Stormfur were gone. There seemed to be no end to the sheer stone walls. Still Feathertail stumbled along, her paws slipping on the treacherous rocks.

"Feathertail!"

It was Tawnypelt. The tortoiseshell she-cat gestured with her tail. Almost at her paws the rock face had crumbled, and Feathertail could see a gentler slope down to the river bank.

Tawnypelt carefully zigzagged her way downward. Feathertail sprang after her, ignoring Crowpaw's warning hiss. Her heart was hammering; they _had_ to find the missing cats soon.

Or at least what had happened to them.

POV

Squirrelpaw twined her tail with Stormfur's, a purr rising in her chest. She knew this was forbidden, but the way it made her feel-how could it be wrong?

"Come and get some rest" Stormfur meowed, liking her ear. "You're exhausted."

"So are you" Squirrelpaw observed. His tail was dropping and he let out a rasping cough.

Squirrelpaw lead the way to the overhang she had sheltered under earlier. Stormfur flopped down at once. There was no bedding and no time to gather any, but the two cats were glad of any shelter from the cold mountain wind.

They drowsily shared tongues until Squirrelpaw fell asleep, her head resting on Stormfur's gray flank.

Cats flitted like shadows in the dusk outside the peaceful den. A large stocky tom with long fur waited silently as a slim she-cat padded over to him.

"All clear?" the tom growled.

The she-cat shook her head. "There are two cats asleep under there" she hissed. She angled her ears towards the overhang. "Half-drowned by the look of it."

The tom flicked his tail dismissively. "Deal with them. You know what to do" he meowed, fixing the she-cat with his pale amber gaze.

The she-cat nodded and slipped away as silently as she had come.

Other cats padded from the shadows, creeping up to the overhang. At a signal from the she-cat they leapt.

A heavy weight crashed into Stormfur's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He was surrounded by cats; rogues by the scent. Their ribs stuck out of their scruffy coats, but Stormfur could sense the power in their lean muscles.

Catching his breath, Stormfur scrambled to his paws and backed against the rock face. Beside him Squirrelpaw was snarling, her ginger fur fluffed out so she looked twice her normal size.

A hefty tom barreled into Stormfur, throwing him into the ground. Stormfur kicked out with his hind legs. The tom flew into the rock wall and Stormfur was on him in an instant, sinking his claws into the winded cats flesh. The tom shrieked and scrambled away into the darkness.

Stormfur whirled around to help Squirrelpaw. The apprentice was pinned by a large tabby she-cat. Stormfur sprang at the rogues, but a massive paw swatted him out of the air and pinned him to the ground. He could only watch, horrified, at what the rogue did next.

The tabby she-cat slashed her claws across Squirrelpaw's unprotected belly. The apprentice shrieked with pain as the scarlet blood flowed, splashing onto the stones.

The massive tom let go of Stormfur, aiming a blow at his head that sent him reeling as the rouges turning and vanished silently into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I'm going to put POV now whenever the point of view changes, because Document Manager won't let me separate them far enough. **

Feathertail scrambled down the rock wall. Crowpaw was close behind, with Tawnypelt leading.

A faint rumble sounded behind them, but Feathertail ignored it, focusing on the next boulder she had to leap to. But the crashing and rumbling grew so loud they couldn't be ignored.

Feathertail whipped around and stared in horror.

The rock face was moving, collapsing. Huge boulders slid among the loose debris in a deadly rain of stone. Feathertail let out a cry of terror.

Crowpaw sprang towards her. But no one could do anything before the rocks were upon them.

Huge stones smashed down around them. Feathertail was hit by a smaller rock and tumbled paws over tail down the slope. Pebbly soil gradually piled up on top of her as she clawed vainly at the dry mass.

Crowpaw's terrified screech was cut off as a rock crashed into his head. Feathertail's eyes were filled with grit and dust. Struggling furiously she managed to get one leg free from the rubble. Then she stopped with a cry of dismay.

A large rock was rolling down the cliff, not the biggest but still large enough to crush a cat. It was heading straight for her. Feathertail closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

A bolt of pain shot through her leg, an agony unlike any she had ever known. A strong scent of blood reached her nostrils, and the dust was dyed scarlet. Dimly Feathertail realized the blood was her own.

Her senses fading, Feathertail gave in to the blackness engulfing her mind.

POV

Squirrelpaw lay in a dark dream. She heard Stormfur calling, but it was faint, as if from a great distance.

"Squirrelpaw, don't leave me!"

_I will never leave you! _she wanted to yowl. But the pain in her wound was too great. _This is a cruel fate…_

A faint starry shape could be seen padding through the darkness, a slim tortoiseshell she-cat. She nudged Squirrelpaw's body. Warmth spread through the apprentice's fur and the pain of the wound eased at her touch.

"Who are you?"

The tortoiseshell gazed at her with warm amber eyes. "I am Spottedleaf, your father's friend."

"Spottedleaf!" Squirrelpaw gasped. "My father told me about you. Have you come to take me to StarClan?"

Spottedleaf brushed Squirrelpaw's back with her tail. "No. Now is not your time. Your Clan needs you, and so does Stormfur."

With that the medicine cat began to fade until Squirrelpaw could see through her starry fur.

"Wait!" the apprentice begged. "Is Stormfur all right? Where are the others?"

Spottedleaf's eyes shone at her a second longer before she vanished completely, and Squirrelpaw was opening her eyes.

Stormfur was crouched over her, his amber eyes staring anxiously at her face. Weak as she was, Squirrelpaw began to purr, reaching up to lick his face.

"I thought you were dead, or dying" he meowed in a shaky voice. "I was so scared I would lose you, even after I stopped that wound bleeding.."

Squirrelpaw lay her head down on her paws again. "I promise I'll never leave you, Stormfur. Never."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! If I get two more we'll be at twenty :) **

Feathertail opened her eyes, immediately regretting it. Her leg throbbed, sending hot bursts of pain like fire through her body.

"Feathertai!l"

It was Crowpaw. The WindClan apprentice was walking unsteadily towards her. Feathertail saw her own relief reflected in his eyes. They had all made it through alive-or had they?

"Where's Tawnypelt?" she choked out. _We can' lose _another _cat!_

Crowpaw didn't reply; he was staring at her leg in dismay. Craning her neck, Feathertail forced herself to look.

Bile rose in her throat at the horrific sight. Blood soaked her silver fur, staining it red. The leg was bent at an awkward angle, and halfway up a jagged bone end gleamed in the faint light.

Feathertail's stomach heaved. Fighting not to be sick, she caught a glimpse of tortoiseshell fur.

Tawnypelt was alive!

The ShadowClan warrior was dragging herself up the slope. Her fur was streaked with dust and blood, and her tail was bent like a broken branch; Feathertail guessed it was broken.

Crowpaw shakily got to his paws.

"Tawnypelt! Over here!"

Tawnypelt turned her green gaze towards the WindClan apprentice. Hauling herself over a small boulder she stared in shock at Feathertail.

Crowpaw began to scrape furiously at the soil and pebbles that covered the lower half of Feathertail's body. Tawnypelt leap down, wincing at her broken tail, and joined him.

Feathertail was being borne off on another wave of pain. Struggling to clear her vision, Feathertail thought she saw something move at the top of the gorge.

"Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, look!"

A pair of brilliant blue eyes was staring at them from the shadow of a rock. As the Clan cats watched a cat emerged, picking its way carefully down the slope.

Crowpaw crouched protectively over Feathertail, snarling. Tawnypelt stalked forward to meet the strange cat, fur bristling. But they were both exhausted, in no condition for a fight.

The other cat had a cream-colored pelt. Her paws, ears and tail tip were a rich brown, and she had the brightest blue eyes Feathertail had ever seen.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Crowpaw growled.

The stranger regarded him calmly.

"I am Luna from the Tribe of Rolling Hills."

**POV**

Stormfur crouched over Squirrelpaw. The apprentice was sleeping, but her breathing was uneven, and she twisted around in the makeshift nest Stormfur had made. He licked her fur, trying to calm her, but his mind was whirling.

Where had the strange cats come from? Why had they attacked, and why had they only wounded Squirrelpaw and left? There had been enough of them to easily kill Stormfur and Squirrelpaw, weakened as they were from their near-drowning in the river.

He was worried about that wound. It was long and deep, and Stormfur was afraid it would become infected without herbs. He had found a couple of cobwebs that had stopped the bleeding, but he didn't know anything about herbs in the mountains.

He raked his memory, trying to remember what Mudfur, the RiverClan medicine cat, had used in the forest. They probably didn't grow here, but maybe something like them did.

_Marigold._

That was it. Mudfur had put it on his scratches after a fight with a WindClan patrol, less than a moon before they had left the forest.

Getting to his paws, he sniffed the air and was rewarded by a faint tang. Nose to the ground, he followed the scent away from the overhang. He could only hope it wouldn't lead too far from Squirrelpaw. He didn't dare leave her alone for too long.

A few fox-lengths away from the cliff his paws stumbled into a small clump of plants. Sniffing them, he was remained faintly of marigold and other herbs in Mudfur's den. A wave of homesickness swept over him as his bit of as much as he could carry.

_Will any of us ever see home again? And where are the others?_

Chewing up the herbs and patting them on Squirrelpaw's wound, he could only hope that StarClan would protect them all.

**Well, that's it for now. Please review, and I'll update soon. More reviews mean faster updates! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've had lots of dance recitals (6) and a huge writer's block lately. But anyway, here is Chapter 8!**

"What are you doing here?" Crowpaw snarled at Luna. He dropped into a crouch, ready to spring at the she-cat.

"I came to help" Luna meowed. Stepping up to Feathertail she began to sniff her leg, nosing the length of the broken bone. "I know all the herbs of these mountains"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Crowpaw growled. "For all we know, you could be-"

"Be quiet Crowpaw!" Tawnypelt snapped. "Feathertail needs help now, so keep your mouth shut!"

Crowpaw glared at her but subsided, crouching back by Feathertail and licking her ear.

Luna gazed at them with her clear blue eyes. "Your friend needs me. Without me she will die."

"How do we know you won't just hurt her more?" Crowpaw challenged.

"What would I gain from that?" asked Luna.

Crowpaw only glared at her. Tawnypelt gave him a stern glance before turning back to Luna.

"You can help-but one false move and we'll flay you to stripes."

Luna dipped her head in acknowledgement. "You have nothing to fear."

She pushed her herbs towards Feathertail. "These will ease your pain."

Feathertail bent her head and licked them up, soon falling into a painless sleep.

Squirrelpaw stirred restlessly. Far away she heard Stormfur's voice, but it belonged to another place, another world. The pain had lessened, but Squirrelpaw was content to float away on the clouds of dreaming, free from all worries and regrets.

A faint sound reached her ears-the meowing of kits. The hazy clouds disappeared, and Squirrelpaw was looking down into a bramble nursery. Three small kits were playing there, bating each other's ears with tiny paws. One was pale ginger, one dark orange, and one flame colored like Squirrelpaw's father, Firestar. There was a queen behind them, and as she turned Squirrelpaw let out a gasp of shock.

It was herself.

_I'm going to have kits someday? But where is this place? It's not ThunderClan's forest_.

A voice murmured in her ear, low and indistinct. The nursery vanished and was replaced by a snow-covered forest.

Cats writhed on the ground, snarling and hissing. The snow was stained red with blood; a salty tang filled the air.

A dreadful wail sounded in her ears-the cry of a cat that had lost everything. Squirrelpaw saw herself again, crouched over a small limp body.

The murmuring grew louder, forming clear words.

_Three will come, blazing fierce, blazing bright, blazing in the sky at night._

The snowy scene faded, and she was waking up, looking into Stormfur's relived eyes.

**Sorry it's so short-its all I could think of right now.**

**Reviews are always appreticated *wink*  
**


End file.
